


Time Is Running Out

by Dzuljeta



Series: Who! Advent Calendar 2018 [21]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Advent Calendar, F/M, Fluff, Implications, Romance, Telepathic Bond, Telepathy, Time Lady Rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 07:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17096690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzuljeta/pseuds/Dzuljeta
Summary: The Doctor understands forming a telepathic bond with Rose can't wait for much longer. Telling her that, however, happens to be harder than first thought.





	Time Is Running Out

**Author's Note:**

> BBC owns everything.

**Advent Calendar 2018, day twenty-one.**

* * *

 

**Time Is Running Out**

“Whatever you want, I can give you,” the Doctor smiled at Rose assuringly. “I can take you to any time, any place!”

She sighed. Christmas was only a few days away, yet the Time Lord’s mind seemed to be filled with billions of crazy plans and ideas not related to the upcoming holiday. The companion understood his apparent indifference towards human customs, of course. Why would he think about celebrating Christmas every year? With her mother, even more so?

The alien could feel her distress. “What is it, Rose?”

_ You know what it is, Doctor. _

He blinked at her, puzzled. “No, I don’t, sorry!”

Rose bit her lip, trying to hide her frustration. Ever since she has become a Time Lady, thanks to the clever time and space ship TARDIS and, possibly, to the Doctor in some way (he has never said anything), he has become more distant than ever.

* * *

 

Little did she know. Every time their eyes met or their hands touched, the necessity to form a telepathic bond between them was becoming more and more unavoidable. Luckily for the Time Lord, Rose has been unaware of that.

However, the need was growing stronger, the necessity to keep Rose at least at arm’s length at all times was becoming harder and harder to hide… 

Of course, the Doctor was aware of what he was going to pull himself and Rose through, at least until he has explained what they needed to do.

At least for now, he could pretend his touches were completely accidental…. But for how much longer?

 

Not for long, it seemed.

_ Rose-  _ It seemed to the young Time Lady his call was next to desperate. Knowing the Doctor, he would try to deny it, but it has become blatantly obvious to her recently the Time Lord was not saying something.

She exhaled.  _ Do you regret I am now one of your race, Doctor?  _ Rose was running out of patience, even with him.  _ What is it I am doing wrong?  _

The Time Lord grabbed her by a hand.  _ You are absolutely amazing, as always! Trust me… _

“Yeah?” Rose doubted, taking her hand out of his.

The Doctor exhaled, knowing this was a now or never moment.  _ Trust me,  _ he repeated.  _ I didn’t think this was going to happen so soon, the wish to have you as close to me as possible no matter what- _

Rose was gaping at him. 

_ I thought we’d have more time to get used to each other and- _

She looked at him meaningfully.

“Well- anyway- I suppose-” The Doctor’s voice was shaking with both panic and excitement.  

The Time Lady placed a finger to her lips.

He sent her a thankful look.  _ Thanks. So… What about we get bonded right away and make sure we have enough time to decorate for Christmas afterwards? After all, angering Jackie is out of the question, mm? _

Rose knew better than to object.


End file.
